One Ride In a 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1
by kuku88
Summary: "A 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. It's engine is a 6.2 liter LS9 V8 supercharged producing 638 horsepower. It's rear wheel drive and accelerates from 0-60 in 3.4 seconds. The top speed is 205 mph." So when Blossom rides in Brick's car after her car breaks down, what happens? R&R please!


ME: Another fic; it's for the reds. I'm gonna post a different reds one-shot and get a greens one-shot done for later.

BRICK: Argh...

BLOSSOM: *sighs*

ME: So I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story!

* * *

It all happened one stormy night.

My car broke down at 9:20 pm, and I could only stand there, stranded. By 10:00 pm, I thought nobody would come and help me.

I was on an empty road, one only used for work and as a shortcut.

That's what I was doing; taking a shortcut.

It was raining that night, and the people there usually didn't notice me. They drove past me, splashing ice-cold water onto my car. Usually I managed to duck out of the way, but my clothes were soaked but the time he came along.

I think he noticed me right away, driving faster when he was in sight of me. But maybe that flash of lightning helped him see me better. I must've looked so strange, soaked to the skin, waving my arms and yelling.

His red car skidded to a stop beside me, the water missing me by an inch. I think it was a Chevrolet Corvette something, I don't know.

The window rolled down, and he stuck his head out. "Need a lift, Pinky?"

I nodded reluctantly, staring into his crimson-red eyes. "My car broke down," I breathed.

He leaned back in, starting the engine again. "Get in," he called. "Make sure you lock your car and bring the keys with you. We'll get your car tomorrow."

I nodded, locking my car and opening his car's door. I climbed in.

"Here," he said, tossing me a red blanket and pillow. "I bet you're cold. How long have you been stranded there?"

I willed my teeth to stop chattering as I wrapped the blanket around myself. "For 40 minutes," I said, placing my head against the pillow. I leaned back, feeling comfortable.

He turned, raising an eyebrow. "40 minutes?" he repeated. "That's quite awhile. Didn't you try calling someone?"

"My phone ran out of batteries," I admitted sheepishly.

He nodded, turning back to the wheel and driving off.

The ride was then spent in awkward silence, and when I couldn't take it any longer, I asked, "So this car is a Chevrolet Corvette...?"

He nodded. "A 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. It's engine is a 6.2 liter LS9 V8 supercharged producing 638 horsepower. It's rear wheel drive and accelerates from 0-60 in 3.4 seconds. The top speed is 205 mph. It's a real beaut, huh?" he replied, glancing at me from the rear-view mirror.

I nodded back. "It's nice," I agreed. "How much did it cost?"

"$112,600," he replied, looking out the window at the empty, dark road.

I only nodded. "Oh, okay," I said.

The car skidded to a stop then. "Here's your stop," he told me.

I nodded. "Thanks," I told him. Then I got off. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried, leaping at me. "Where we're you? Where's your car? Do you know how worried we've been!? And you're soaked!"

I nodded in apology. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "My car broke down, and Brick drove me back. Plus...I'll get the car tomorrow. It's stormy, so that's why my clothes are wet." I looked out the window, but Brick had drive off.

"You're not wet, you're soaked!" the Professor said. "Why didn't you call us?"

"My phone ran out of batteries," I admitted, grabbing my hair and squeezing it to dry it.

The Professor signed. "Of course I shouldn't be so harsh on you. You're very responsible. Go ahead and get dry, Blossom."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Be careful next time," she said.

I nodded. "I know," I sighed.

Bunny walked over. "I was so worried, Blossom! Wasn't it nice of Brick to drive you back?" she said.

"I guess," I replied. "I don't know why he helped me though..."

"I bet he likes you!" Bliss teased.

"Yeah!" agreed Buttercup, high-fiving Bliss.

"That'd be cute," agreed Banana. "But let's get you changed out of those clothes."

I blushed, but nodded. "Okay," I agreed. I followed Banana upstairs to my room.

Banana passed me a baggy pink tee with a studded animated teddy bear face. She also passed me my pajama pants. "Put these on," she said, tugging at her low pigtails.

I nodded, walking into the washroom. I let my hair down and then dressed. I combed my hair too before walking out.

Banana led me downstairs. "Let's hang out for awhile before going to bed," she suggested. "After all, we want to know what car he was driving and stuff!"

We sat down in a circle and began talking.

"So what car was it?" asked Buttercup.

"2009 Chevrolet Corvette," I replied automatically.

Buttercup replied, "I guess he talked to you about it? What else do you know?"

"It's engine is a 6.2 liter LS9 V8 supercharged producing 638 horsepower. It's rear wheel drive and accelerates from 0-60 in 3.4 seconds. The top speed is 205 mph," I told her after thinking for a few moments.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "I guess he told you a lot about it."

I nodded. "Um...yeah."

"I still think he likes you," sang Bliss.

"We'll see tomorrow!" declared Bubbles, giggling.

I blushed, embarrassed. I didn't know how to reply.

* * *

"Brick!" I called.

He turned around and I was mesmerized for a moment by his crimson-red eyes. It made me think of when he picked me up last night. "What is it, Blossom?" he asked casually.

"Thanks for the other night," I told him.

He nodded. "No problem," he replied. "Okay...so what else is up?"

I raked a hand through my hair. "Um...I guess that's it..."

"Okay," he said, nodding awkwardly. "So you wanna hang today?"

I blushed. "Okay," I mumbled in agreement.

I waited at the school entrance, waiting for Brick.

Just then, his red Corvette ZR1 skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Hi, Blossom," he greeted, rolling the window down.

"H-Hi," I stammered, trying to ignore the fangirls' glares.

"C'mon in," he offered, getting out and opening the door to the car.

I nodded awkwardly and walked in. "Um...Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay. Let's go and see your car then," he suggested.

* * *

He drove to the spot I'd been stranded.

He got out and looked at the car. "So...my bros will come and pick it up," he said. "They'll carry it to your house."

My eyes widened. "Y-You don't need to do that for me!" I spluttered.

Brick turned to me and smiled. "It's fine, Pinkie. After all, we're gonna hang out, aren't we?"

I blushed, nodding. "You're right," I agreed shyly.

"Let's go then!" he called.

We climbed back in and rode off. We drove to a café then. We ordered what we wanted and began talking.

"Blossom...I have to tell you something..."

"Bricky boy!"

Brick looked up to see Butch. "What the...? Why are you here, Butch?"

Butch flexed his muscles. "We finished carrying the car, so I decided to get a coffee. So what are you up to? Are you telling her you-know-what?"

Brick glared at Butch, getting up. The chair scraped the ground harshly and he flew off, leaving behind a red streak.

"What? What'd I say?" Butch said in confusion, scratching the back of his neck.

I sighed, flying after him.

The waiter appeared then. "Where'd the red Ruff and Puff go, Butch?"

Butch shrugged, taking one of the chocolate donuts. "I don't know, but I'll have some of those..."

I skidded to a stop behind Brick. He was leaning against the wall, groaning and thumping his head against the wall.

"Are you okay...?" I asked.

He looked up, surprised. "Blossom? Oh...uh...I'm fine."

I looked down. "Don't thump your head; it's bad..." I mumbled.

"Why do you care...?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

I looked up. "I...I like you, Brick. After that night you picked me up, I guess I realized how I really feel. You know, with the 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1? It's engine is a 6.2 liter LS9 V8 supercharged producing 638 horsepower? It's rear wheel drive and accelerates from 0-60 in 3.4 seconds? The top speed is 205 mph?"

Brick chuckled then. "I like you too, Blossom. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes!" I cheered.

He laughed, hugging me and kissing me. Sparks flew off in my head, and I kissed back, my face as red as a tomato.

He parted then. "Y'know, I honestly thought after Butch messed that up, I wouldn't have a chance."

I giggled. "I'd say yes either way," I replied.

We walked off then, and what we saw made us laugh. Butch sat, eating donuts and drinking a coffee. "Come join me!" he called. "All of your orders have been brought over."

We laughed, joining him, talking and laughing.

"Did you succeed?" he asked Brick.

"Yes!" I agreed, giggling.

"WHOO!" he cheered, lifting up his drink. "Let's celebrate!"

We laughed, and we did celebrate.

I smiled. I was glad I was Brick's girlfriend now.

* * *

ME: That's all for today!

BRICK: Whoa...

BLOSSOM: Uh...

BUBBLES: They were so cute! R&R please!


End file.
